Those Who Stopped
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Quando Voldemort parou, pararam também, sem rumo. HD.


**Those Who Stopped**

Ele era apenas uma criança quando ouviu falar dele. Aquele que havia definido seu destino. E não demorou muito a perceber que não tinha escolha. Toda a sua vida era definida por ter sobrevivido a ele, todos o definiam por isso.

Tinha sido invisível a vida inteira, agora tinha holofotes em seus olhos.

E eles o cegaram, até que acreditasse que todos os seus caminhos levavam a Voldemort, a luta pela liberdade, a luta pelo fim da opressão, a luta por vencê-lo. Aquela era a função da sua vida.

Passara a vida inteira caminhando de volta para a Floresta, de volta para o confronto com a morte, de volta para o amor que é capaz de proteger.

Encarar uma vez após a outra aqueles olhos no qual a crueldade sequer poderia ser definida.

E quando aquilo finalmente acabou, ao invés de se apagarem, os holofotes se intensificaram até o ponto de cegá-lo ainda mais.

Não havia mais um caminho para que ele seguisse, caminho algum, caminho nenhum.

Harry James Potter, o herói de uma população inteira, só pode parar.

* * *

><p>Ele era apenas uma criança quando ouviu falar dele. Sua ascensão e sua queda tinham definido sua família. Não demorou muito a perceber que não tinha escolha. Toda a sua vida era definida pela sua linhagem, todos o definiam por isso.<p>

Estivera sob os holofotes a vida inteira, e agora era invisível.

E aquela invisibilidade o levou a acreditar que o seu caminho era o de seus pais, que todos os levavam até a marca em seu braço, a luta pela superioridade, a luta pela sociedade, a luta por apoiá-lo. Aquela era a função de sua vida.

Passara a vida inteira caminhando para cima daquela Torre, de volta a questão do que era ou não, de volta ao temor e à inocência que eram incapazes de matar.

Encarar uma vez após a outra aqueles olhos no qual a crueldade sequer poderia ser definida.

E quando tudo aquilo finalmente acabou, os holofotes tornaram-se quase buracos negros, sugando toda a luz, o fazendo ainda mais indiscernível.

Não havia mais um caminho para que ele seguisse, caminho algum, caminho nenhum.

Draco Malfoy, o único herdeiro de suas famílias, só pode parar.

* * *

><p>Cada um do seu lado, esperando o que não poderia vir. Sem saber para onde andar agora quando caminho nenhum era o seu.<p>

Depois de tanto tempo já não sabiam quem eram.

Estavam cansados de serem o que os outros esperavam, cansados e sem esperanças. Nenhuma vitória parecia importar, nenhuma derrota. Ambas eram a mesma coisa – levavam a lugar algum, becos sem saída em uma vida sem estrada.

E foi justamente por isso que tudo começou, é claro. A frustração pode gerar atitudes impensadas, que irão te perseguir pelo resto da vida.

Era para ser uma troca de insultos, mas tornaram-se confidências. Estavam vivendo a mesma história, lutando para serem percebidos por quem eram, e depois arrependendo-se de terem sido notados porque isso tinha gerado mais dor em seu coração do que qualquer outra coisa.

Não tinha nada que eles pudessem fazer agora, então esperaram. E continuaram esperando – não mais sozinhos. Agora estavam juntos, porque entendiam muito bem a angústia de ter passado sua vida se definindo por conta de sua relação com Lord Voldemort, que tinha olhos cruéis demais para ver as pequenas coisas ou importar-se com elas.

As pequenas mágoas daqueles que tinham sido destruídos em vão, por um bem maior, por uma batalha que foi escolhida para eles – e não que eles escolheram.

Todas as pequenas confissões trocadas, e então os toques, e os beijos misteriosos, e as peles se encostando tão de leve que poderia mal ser verdade, exceto pelo fato de que não fazia parte de um sonho ou de um pesadelo. Todos os desejos que só poderiam ser realizados por alguém que fosse quebrado o suficiente para entender o quanto era importante tudo aquilo, o quanto era desejável.

O problema de Harry e Draco, bem, é que quando você tem o mundo no seu quintal, você não tem mais o mundo – só um quintal. E eles já não percebiam nada disto.

Quando Voldemort parou, pararam também, sem rumo.

E, juntos, continuaram a esperar pelo que não viria, sabendo que não era _certo_, mas que era inevitável.

Lord Voldemort tinha olhos além da crueldade.


End file.
